The Long Road Home:
by MewMidnight
Summary: Orihime decides she's tired of following the crowd and goes on her own "adventure" to the Sereitei. After miraculously bringing back Hisana and mending the Kuchiki family; she is present for the next horrific events that unfold surrounding Aizen and his new plans. (Will become a crossover involving a few other Anime Characters- but is Bleach centric). Pairs inside, Pre-Quincy Arc.


Description: This will become a crossover involving a few characters from other Anime's, they will be introduced along the way. This is a huge undertaking and will be centric around Aizen's return and a new enemy joining him.

Some of the Pairings:

Byakuya x Hisana

▵Karin x Hitsugaya x Hinamori (Triangle)

Aizen x Hinamori (Onesided)

Orihime x Grimmjow

▵Kurosaki x Rukia x Renji (Triangle)

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

KARAKURA TOWN

It was the third week of summer break, and she was already bored. Nothing planned, nothing really going on. Orihime sighed as she stared out at the late afternoon sun peering over the far-away buildings. The rolling slope of grass rustled ahead of her, it's where she always stood at sunset when she could. Her grey eyes sunk to the grass blades waving at her, she felt somewhat sad.

She leaned against the railing that was lining the edge of the sidewalk, rocking back on her heels and pursing her bottom lip in a pout.

It had been about a year since Kurosaki defeated Aizen, and though she hated to admit it- the real world had been somewhat boring. After the wild adventures she had in the Sereitei helping rescue Rukia and her being kidnapped in Hueco Mundo- the mundane life of a student really began to sink in. Orihime brushed some of her bangs out of her face as she contemplated all that she had been through. She felt regret for thinking her life was somewhat boring now, she couldn't help but think of how wild the adventures had been. She knew she should be grateful for it all being over, but with all that excitement, life had really slowed down.

Kurosaki hadn't really opened up to her since he hadn't seen Rukia or Renji, making her feel somewhat pushed away. She still had love in her heart for him, but since the battle with Aizen, he had really begun to focus on his family and school life. Orihime couldn't help but have wished that he would give her a chance romantically speaking once the final battle was over, but it hadn't happened.

It had been dangerous and she had almost been killed countless times, but it was like nothing any of her friends could have ever experienced. All the Shinigami and Arrancar she had met, the adventure was irreplaceable in her mind. All these thoughts made her miss Rukia and her friends in the Soul Society. And as if lightning hit her, Orihime perked up.

She glanced off to the right as if the answer had run from her. Why not take her own adventure? Orihime felt a slight smile appear on her lips, why not go see her friends in the Soul Society? She didn't need anyone's permission to go out on her own anyway. She was free, and unburdened.

…

The front of the shop looked the same as she remembered, and she was greeted by none other than Ururu and the sharp tongued Jinta. The two children lead Orihime inside after they exchanged pleasantries, taking her straight to Urahara himself. The green cloaked man was thrilled to see her,

"Ori~hime, Good to see you madam. What brings you to my humble shop?"

A wide genuine smile appeared on her face as she knelt down at the table he was seated at, it was good seeing him again.

"Urahara-San, It's great to see you too! I…Uh…"

She immediately trailed off, letting out an awkward chuckle and straightening out her hair. His narrow eyes peeked out from under the brim of the trademark striped hat, he knew she was up to something. Urahara mimicked her chuckle and motioned his hand towards her,

"Don't be afraid, what is it you want to ask? A favor I'm guessing by your forced laughter. So lets hear it!"

Orihime felt a slight blush creep up on her face and she nodded bashfully,

"I'm sorry, I am here to ask you a favor. I hate to drop by unannounced like this- but I would be so grateful if you'd open a Senkaimon for me to pass through into the Soul Society."

Urahara almost appeared surprised, making her feel that much more embarrassed for asking. She tried to correct herself,

"I'm-I'm sorry, if it's too much trouble you don't have to."

The blond man waved his hand dismissing the apology,

"No not too much trouble at all dear. I'm just curious as to what you'd be visiting the Soul Society for all on your own?"

The question wasn't intended to be offensive, but Orihime felt a slight twinge of irritation she almost felt guilty for having. No one ever expected her to go anywhere without her friends 'leading the way'. She was always seen just…following Ichigo and Rukia, going with whatever they had going on. She forced another smile, knowing Urahara meant no offense to her and that he was being kind to even entertain her today. But she was tired of being yanked around like the toddler of the team, and wanted to be her own person.

"I just wanted to visit my friends there, it's been a boring summer so far to be honest."

"Did you tell anyone you were going?"

She shifted slightly where she knelt, looking away and thinking. The man's narrow eyes were locked on her face through the shadow of his hat, he was sharp. He knew what was bothering her.

"I didn't. I wanted an adventure of my own sort of, I just want to see my friends in the Sereitei."

Urahara seemed to accept her reasoning without further question, and begun preparations for a Senkaimon immediately for her. It was taking him a few minutes to get everything set up with only Jinta and Ururu helping him. Orihime watched as the gate was slowly set up in the enormous cavern below the candy shop. It was all happening so fast, she hadn't even thought about saying goodbye to anyone or packing clothes before this spontaneous journey. Just a spur of the moment journey.

Kurosaki was the strongest and could do whatever he pleased, and their group of friends would follow suit. Uryu was strong enough to go off on his own, and kept a little mystery about his whereabouts. Rukia and Renji were powerful Shinigami and had full time jobs with their squads. Chad enjoyed school and stuck with Kurosaki wherever he went, and there wasn't anything wrong with any of it all. She adored her friends the way they were- but felt she was lacking something.

The roar of the gate opening caused a gust of Reishi to blow back her hair, but her thoughts were stuck on her friends. And although she was crazy about Kurosaki, the flame in her heart had slowly been fading this last quiet year. It wasn't dead, and she still loved Kurosaki, but… he kept her at arms length- even after rescuing her with the battle against Ulquiorra. She sighed again and clasped her hands together, thinking of all the Espada and what Ichigo went through to save her. But, even if he risked his life to save her, he still didn't reciprocate her feelings.

Urahara motioned with a wave and a wide cheesy smile that the gate was ready for her to pass through. Orihime gazed for a few moments contemplating what could possibly happen on her journey. But…. It was about time to be uninhibited for once. She was strong enough to go her own way now.

…

This world around him is so dark. The imprisoned man arches his neck the fraction of an inch he can actually move it to stretch it slightly. The musty smell is always the same. The darkness is always the same. The fleeting whispers he hears in the dark are the same as well.

For a simpler mind, it would have been maddening. The only thing that keeps him hinged together, is his brilliance.

Aizen can barely move, feeling his skin almost grown into the black kidou imprisoning him now. Though he shouldn't be able to sense Reiatsu outside this cell, much less the building- he can. His power is that immense. Just the faintest traces of spiritual pressure are out there; he can barely feel trickles of each of the captains spiritual pressure.

With a deep breath of the stale air, Aizen focused on his own Reiatsu towards a specific individual he was almost certain wouldn't notice his presence. But she knew where he was.

…

DIVISION 5 OFFICE

A chill ran up Hinamori's spine and she glanced up from her reports at her desk. Round brown eyes shot to the doorway of the Division office. The chill was bracing, but it had a haunting familiarity to it. It felt like he had just entered the room and spoken to her. She was frozen for a few moments, but then couldn't help her next move. The lieutenant hopped up and darted out of the office and through a few corridors of the division, and up to a doorway overlooking the division courtyard. Chasing what felt like a ghost.

The familiar doorway made her feel empty inside as she stared at it. He wasn't there. She knew he wasn't.

Hinamori cautiously reached out and pulled open the door to her former captain's residential quarters. This was a place she had only been a few times, and treated it like it was a sacred tomb. The quarters were empty and dusty, but still had a warmth to it. Aizen's scent was still faintly in the walls, despite it's emptiness- it was nostalgic.

Being there made her ponder, if things could have been different. If Aizen knew he was loved and cherished as a captain, would he really leave them and do what he did all over again? Would his loneliness have consumed him like it did?

The memories stung her heart, and she clasped her hands against her abdomen where he had stabbed her. How she survived was a miracle, and even after he did such a thing- feelings still remained. He had been so kind, but was it all an act? Hinamori didn't think so. He had to have cared for her to an extent. She meant something to him.

…

Upon arrival, Orihime gleefully accompanied Rukia to Division 13, where she'd be staying on her brief visit. Orihime had begun referring to her trip as a "vacation" after getting settled in her temporary division quarters. Rukia had been beyond thrilled to see her friend again, and it was in time for a welcome dinner at the Kuchiki mansion. Matsumoto had lent Orihime a proper kimono for the occasion, seeing as Orihime wouldn't exactly 'fit' in Rukia's clothing.

After catching up for a few hours, Orihime was shown the grounds of the Kuchiki mansion finally. This was a place she had heard all about, and hadn't gotten to see for herself. Byakuya was finishing overseeing the final preparations for the dinner gathering while Rukia gave Orihime a tour.

The final room Rukia brought Orihime to, would be the most important stop on the tour. It was the Kuchiki Memorial. A beautifully constructed room with freshly polished wooden floors and incense burning on either side of the ornate stand with all the photos of fallen Noble Kuchiki family members.

Orihime had taken a sharp breath upon entering this room, like it was a sterile surgical environment. It was an honor to be able to see the room herself, and she followed suit when Rukia knelt and paid her respects to the deceased Kuchiki family members. One of them stood out in particular, a beautiful woman with feathery dark hair and eyes like Rukia's.

Orihime couldn't help but break the silence to point out the photo,

"Rukia, that woman…Who is she?"

Her friend was quiet for a few moments, staring at the photo adoringly.

"That was my brother's wife, Hisana."

"Hisana…I do remember you mentioning her once a long time ago. She's beautiful."

Rukia motioned for Orihime to follow her, and stood up abruptly. The taller woman did so and accompanied Rukia to a quiet solitary burial yard. The small headstone simply stated Hisana Kuchiki's name, and had a carved cherry blossom below it. It was simple and stunning. An old cherry blossom tree was perched behind it with a beautiful stream trickling around the base of the tree and mossy rocks. Orihime and Rukia admired the peaceful grave in silence for several minutes.

Orihime, of course, broke the silence,

"How did she pass away Rukia-chan?"

Rukia seemed sad and was very soft spoken suddenly,

"She was very sick. She was buried here because my brother couldn't bear to see her sent anywhere else. He comes out and spends a lot of his time here."

A twinge of fire ignited in Orihime's heart, and she stared at the ground in front of the gravestone. Byakuya had been so cold since Hisana's death from what Rukia had told her, she had been his world. Byakuya loved her more than anyone, and it pained her to think of him suffering the pain of losing his love.

The grey eyed girl glanced from the grave, to Rukia, and back to the grave. The heat in her chest began to pump her adrenaline quicker, this could be something she could fix. Her powers weren't healing powers, they were time reversal powers.

Orihime nervously wrung her hands together, wondering if it would offend Rukia if she even tried it. If Hisana was buried here, there would surely be traces of her Reiatsu in the ground here and around them. From her Reiatsu, she might be able to restore her.

Kurosaki had saved everyone from Aizen, and countless other threats. Everyone had played their part, and Orihime just felt like the 'healer' of the group. Her only purpose was to heal everyone so they could go save the day themselves. She hated she had begun to feel this way, but she couldn't help it. Just once, she wanted to be a heroine, and be cherished as such for just a moment. To feel like she was able to change the course of someone's life for the better. Not that she wanted anyone to feel that they 'owe her', but the longing to be a standalone hero was something that had slipped into her mind since the end of the battle with Aizen. She was tired feeling like an accessory and that she always needed rescuing.

With a soft breath, she extended her hands towards the grave site, using her own spirit to search for the remaining particles of Hisana's Reiatsu. Rukia snapped at her abruptly,

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Orihime felt courage well up in her heart, a confident smile appeared on her face as she looked at her friend. The whole area in front of them, gravesite and all, began to glow with an amber hue.

"I'm going to try and bring her back."

[][][]


End file.
